Zorb Ball
by WanderingShadowlight
Summary: Sakura plans to go on a date with Sasuke to the park but when her plan failed she has no choice but to include Naruto into it. What she doesn't know that it backfired on her...-Oneshot-


**Shdwlight: **This is my first Naruto one-shot fic so tell me what you think yeah? Also feel free to read my other two fics and give your reviews. Well enough babbling, on with the story!

**Warning: **Character might be a little OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did then Sasuke would not have left Naruto in the first place.

* * *

**Zorb Ball**

Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son of the Uchiha Enterprise's CEO, Uchiha Fugaku, and soon-to-be heir of his father's company since his elder brother, Itachi, simply up and left the household without so much as a by my leave. Sasuke didn't really blame him; Fugaku can be a bit too strict when it comes to upholding the image of not only the company but the family name as well. Itachi's defiant departure seem to slap some sense into him (with his mother's, Mikoto, help) and he has become less uptight, much to Sasuke's relief.

Not only is he the president of the student council and the school's golden student, he is the teenage bachelor heartthrob and resident ice prince of Konohagakure Gakuen. His handsome, effeminate features; snowy pale skin that contrast strikingly with his deep black eyes and midnight black, blue-tinted hair that sticks up at the back with long bangs framing his heart shape face. His lean, slim body belying the coiled strength hidden beneath a deceptively fragile frame is every female (and males) student's wet dream. Cold, dark, and aloof with an aura of mysterious regality only sent them swooning at his feet, begging for the merest of his attention. Sasuke Uchiha is on the very top of the popular list with every student body practically wrapped around his finger, readily willing to do his every bidding.

So why, in the seven names of hell, is he here!?

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Don't just stand there, come on! We got to get in line!"

"Hn, Dobe." He smirked at the miffed expression on his best (?) friend's whisker-scarred face. Tanned skin, blond hair that seem to glow under the sunlight rested atop a smooth, round face making him seem younger than he should. Sparkling sky-blue eyes tried to glare at him but his mischievous grin said otherwise.

"I'm not a dobe, teme. And –"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!!!"

Sasuke winced at the high-pitch shrill coming from a pink-haired, green-eyed banshee with the widest forehead he has ever seen, otherwise known as Sakura Haruno. His eyes narrowed to mere slits at the approaching figure. Ah yes, she's the cause of this whole thing. If it wasn't for her…

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in her supposedly cute voice, batting her eyelashes rapidly._

_Said boy sighed inwardly, not sparing a glance at the 'leech' attached to his arm. Honestly, why do girls bat their eyelashes like that? Is this their new way of trying to communicate using Morse code?_

…_he should really stop hanging around Kiba._

"_Hn." he supplied, hoping that the faster she asked, the more time he could spend with his dobe. 'Wait, mine? Since when do I think he's mine? He's obnoxious, loud, annoying, messy, and adorable – I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!'_

"_- what do you think, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke blinked. He was so distracted by his sudden turn of thoughts; he missed the whole part of the conversation, which every proper Uchiha should not do. Looking into hopeful, love-struck emerald green eyes though, he had a pretty good idea what it's all about. Another date._

"_No."_

"_But Sasuke-kun…"_

"_No."_

"_Teme! Don't be mean to Sakura-chan! Here she is being nice as to invite a cold bastard like you to an event in the park, the least you could do is show your appreciation!" _

"_Naruto, shut up! Don't insult Sasuke-kun like that!"_

"_But…but…Sakura-chan……" Naruto whined. _

"_What sort of event is it?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, averting his eyes away from Naruto's lips as the bottom jutted out in a form of a pout. Oh how he wish he could bite that soft, kissable – okay, stop right there. Uchihas are proud straight men, they are not gay, and they definitely do not think about their best friend that way, especially their lips. With that firmly in mind, he focused back onto the conversation._

"_Well, it's a surprise actually. But I can assure that it would be _so _much fun." Sakura replied back huskily._

_Sasuke's eyes twitched a little. "No."_

_Sakura knew that this would happen, and it was clear what she should do. She had to admit, it might not get her alone with Sasuke but it was better than nothing. It's time she pulled out her trump card._

_She let out a dramatic sigh. "Well, I thought that if Sasuke-kun came then I could invite Naruto as well so we could spend the day together…" Naruto's attention perked up at that. She hid her smirk behind a sad, sweet smile and continued. "And I heard that the activity they set up was a lot of fun, such a pity…"_

"_Sasuke, can we go please???" Naruto almost leaped at the raven in his eagerness, eyes the color of the sky begging him to say yes._

_Sasuke cursed everything he knew as he carefully averted his eyes away from those wide, blue eyes, feeling that if he even so much as take a glimpse he would drown in them and surrender. Such is the power of Naruto Uzumaki's infamous puppy-dog eyes, almost in equal standing with Uchiha's death glare._

_Hook._

"_Teeeemeeeeee, pleaseeeee? I promise to keep quiet for the day if you go!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke contemplate the tempting offer before dismissing it just as quickly. He rather risk having the dobe with him then his number one fan girl for the entire day. "No." he said curtly, irritation lacing that one word. He then felt a tugging on his sleeve but ignored it. When the tugging still did not cease did he turn his head and snapped a low "What?" It was only then did he realize his mistake._

_Line._

_He was now looking into wide, tearful oh so blue eyes that sparkled and glimmered with hope and anticipation. The afternoon sun cast shadows into his eyes, making it seem that much darker and if it was possible, mysterious. Sasuke resisted, oh how he resist but just one more look into those eyes and everything crumbled. _

"_Fine." he muttered. Naruto cheered while Sakura grinned triumphantly._

_Sinker._

-**END FLASHBACK-**

'That conniving bitch.' Sasuke thought a little vehemently just as Sakura reached them.

"I'm so glad that you could make it, Sasuke-kun! Naruto." she added.

Naruto jumped around excitedly on the spot. "So what is it that we're doing, Sakura-chan?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Sasuke blushed slightly at the cute sight when he caught himself. 'What the hell?! The dobe is not cute, it isn't in the vocabulary and…oh who am I kidding. He may be loud and obnoxious, but he's also kind, loyal, and optimistic and dare I say it, beautiful. God, guess I do l-l-love Naruto.' When he admitted it, it felt as if a great weight was pushed off his chest. He then smirked. 'And I'll make sure he's mine by the end of this day.'

He was brought out of his scheming by Sakura's announcement. "We're going to play…ZORB BALL!"

'Zorb what?' both boys thought simultaneously when they saw that not far off giant, murky transparent balls was being rolled around by two people inside said ball, not getting really far as they stumbled and fall. Shrieks of laughter and music filled the air; enough to make Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache approaching. 'I can't believe I came here for this…'

"You can do this either on land or on water and since we have to do this in pairs…" Here Sakura turned to Sasuke and blushed. "Sasuke-kun, would you –,"

"HELLO THERE MY YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS!! I SEE THAT YOU HAVE DECIDED TO JOIN IN THIS YOUTHFUL ACTIVITY AS WELL!!!" shouted the familiar voice of Rock Lee, with Neji and Tenten tagging along behind him. It was then that he saw Sakura. "Ah! My youthful cherry blossom, you look as beautiful as ever since I last saw you!" Sakura visibly paled as her hands were grasped by the green-clad, spandex-wearing, bushy-browed, bowled-cut hair teen.

"Y-yes, it h-has been a w-w-while." she stammered. Sasuke smirked evilly at her discomfort.

"Were you just going to play?" Lee asked. Before Sakura could answer, he gave a loud roar, startling those around the vicinity. "YOSH! I, THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHAGAKURE GAKUEN, WILL ESCORT YOU!" He then proceeded to drag a protesting Sakura towards the stall. His friends could only shake their heads in exasperation.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke. Aren't you going to go into the Zorb ball?" Tenten asked, Neji giving out a nod of acknowledgement to them both while grabbing the weapon-obsessed girl's waist, pushing her closer towards him.

"Of course we are! Right, Teme?" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke sighed, might as well get this over with. "Hn."

Taking that as a yes, Naruto ran up to one of the balls on land, Sasuke strolling behind at a more sedate pace. When he finally arrived, Naruto was already clambering into the ball, giving Sasuke a very, _very_ good view of his wriggling ass. Sasuke blushed, pinching his nose to stop the oncoming nosebleed.

"Teme, you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned when he saw Sasuke just standing there pinching his nose. He waved him off, and once he was sure nothing would leak out, climb into the ball with feline grace. "Show off." Naruto mumbled, Sasuke looking smug.

"Okay, I'm going to close the hole now. You have half an hour." said a man in charge. Both boys nodded, and then they were pushed off.

"Let's get rolling!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, dobe."

"What did you say, teme!"

"Unless you want to shout all day, you better be quiet and start moving at the very least." Sasuke pointed out flatly.

Naruto scowled but put his hands on the transparent wall, waiting for Sasuke to do the same. Slowly, they tried to walk at the same time, and felt the ball move forward. Pushing, walking and crawling, they reached halfway across the field without falling.

"This is so cool! We're actually moving inside a ball! Isn't this awesome, Sasuke?" Naruto turned his head, eyes shining with glee.

"Dobe, pay attention or we'll go too fast and –,"

"Aaaahhh!" Naruto cried, losing momentum and crashed into Sasuke as the ball rolled itself into some nearby trees. Once the whole world stop spinning, did Sasuke took the chance to push himself up, groaning. He felt something shifting underneath him and when he looked down and saw who it was, he glared.

"Dobe, what did I tell...you..." he trailed off when he realized the compromising situation they are in. Naruto lay sprawled underneath him panting, his hair a little messy from the tumble, cheeks flushed and their bodies pressed closely together. Sasuke couldn't help but be drawn to the blonde's soft, rosy parted lips, inching his face closer until he could feel his warm breath blown against his face.

Sky-blue eyes fluttered open, its owner groaning a little at the discomfort caused by the fall. Naruto's eyes snapped open though when he saw how close his face was to Sasuke's, eyes the color of shadows half-lidded with an emotion that made him shiver and blush. "S-Sasuke? Y-you could get off now..." Naruto stated uncertainly, wriggling a little to get into a better position.

Sasuke closed his eyes, shots of pleasure tingling up and down his spine as Naruto started wriggling. Barely suppressing his moan, he let out a low growl. "Dobe, stop moving or I won't be responsible for the consequences." This only serves to make the stubborn blonde struggle even more. Letting loose another growl, he took Naruto's wrist and pinned them with one hand above his head. Naruto gulped at the predatory look in those eyes above him, and are they turning red!?

"Teme, wha –," Naruto was cut off when the handsome pale boy leaned down and whispered into his ear seductively, "I warned you…", proceeding to lick the outer shell of his ear and bite it. Naruto's body jerked in surprise, an involuntary moan coming out from his mouth. Sasuke smirked, giving his ear one final lick before catching his dobe's mouth into a kiss. What started out chaste soon turned passionate, tongues battling each other for dominance, neither willing to give up. Naruto gasped as hands grabbed his ass, kneading them, giving Sasuke the chance to plunge in and explore the warm, moist cavern of his lover.

Soon air became a problem and they pulled away, gasping for breath. Sasuke wasted no time in marking what was his, his mouth latching onto Naruto's neck while grinding their hips together, the friction almost making Naruto lose all coherent thoughts. Almost.

"Ngh, Sa-sa-AH!-suke…ah, ah, we sh-shoul-ungh!-uld g-get bac-HAAH!" Naruto managed between moans and pants.

Sasuke licked his lips, staring hungrily at the flushed, dazed blond beneath him, his hips still rubbing against his lover's. "Oh, we'll get back all right. Once I'm done with you."

A loud cry was the only answer he got.

-**Half an hour later-**

"There you are! What happened to you?" Sakura asked, emerald eyes taking in Naruto's disheveled appearance.

Naruto blushed, glancing at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. Sasuke smirk at him, which earn him a hard glare in return. "Oh nothing, Sakura-chan. Just a few tumbles here and there, you know."

Sakura nodded, before turning hopeful, desperate eyes towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, would you like to try the Zorb Ball on water this time with me?"

Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer when he was cut off by Lee. "Oh my beautiful cherry blossom, I would be happy to go with you!"

And once again, Sakura was dragged off with a wail of despair, unheard by an oblivious green beast. Naruto rubbed his head nervously.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll be going home now so…see you tomorrow!" he said in a rush and turned towards the exit. Before he could take another step though, his wrist was grabbed and before he knew it he was pulled into a soft, firm chest. He shivered as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his ear.

"Why don't we try the water one, _my kitsune-chan_?" he leered.

"Don't call me that, teme no hentai!" Naruto yelled, blushing ten shades of red. Sasuke chuckled, hugging his blonde fox of an angel closer to him as they made their way to the lake.

"I love you, teme."

Sasuke smiled. Nuzzling into silky blond locks, he whispered, "Love you too, dobe."

Looks like he doesn't have to kill the pink-hair banshee after all, though a little torture wouldn't hurt…

Tenten looked up as the duo passed by them, confusion etched on her face.

"Hey, Neji…is Naruto limping?"

* * *

Well, read and review! Hope you like it!


End file.
